


How kale scored her a date with Lena

by Zelphyr04



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat and Lillian are sisters, Eventual Smut, F/F, Slow Burn, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelphyr04/pseuds/Zelphyr04
Summary: Cat gave birth to twins Adam and Lena, but because of her mother, the father took Adam and Lena was put in the Luthors house hold, with Cat's sister LillianLena is in national city, to relocate her company. She is visiting her aunt Cat Grant. And Cat make her go to the Catco gala with Kara





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this work does not have a beta, and english is not my first Language

** Chapter 1: **

 

” KEIRA!” Cat grant yelled for her assistant who was nowhere to be found.

“Calm, down aunt Cat, give a break. She has been your assistant for three years and you still can’t call by her real name, and yes, I know it’s a power thing but still. And you just sent to get stuff that you can’t even get in National City.” Lena said to her aunt, she was visiting Cat while she was relocating Luthor-corp to the city.

“Well, Lena, now I would like her to get lunch so I can eat with my niece. And for the name, like you said it has been three years so it would weird for the office to hear me say her name correctly.” Cat responded to her.

“If you say so. So how is Carter?”

“He is fine, but I worry that he is still being bullied at school, but he won’t tell me anything. Although he gets along with Kara really good, and I think that it’s helping him.”

“Why won’t he tell you if something happened? That doesn’t sound like him.”

“I think that he doesn’t want to change school again.”

“Probably?”

“Miss Grant I’ve got what you asked for” Kara said entering the office.

“Keira, I have been calling for you for the past ten minutes.”

“Sorry Miss Grant I was getting what you asked for.”

“Wait, you actually got everything she wrote on that list?!” Lena asked Kara surprised, I knew for a fact that some of the items were impossible to find in National City.

“Oh, sorry Miss Luthor, I didn’t see you, and yes I did.” Kara answered not knowing that Lena had some suspicions on if she was human.

“Yes, very good, Keira you got the items, now can you get lunch for m and my niece?”

“Y…your niece. Yes of course, what will you have today Miss Grant and Miss Luthor?”

“A salad with a cheese burger on top.” Cat told her

“Something with kale for me.” Lena said

“Ka…kale okay” Kara stuttered, at the mention of kale, and left the office to get lunch.

“Why does she look like I unleashed hell on earth by saying that wanted kale for lunch.”

“She is probably the person that eats the unhealthiest on earth, and I think that kale is what she hates the most. That is good information; now instead of threatening to fire her, I can threaten with kale.” Cat said grinning

“Your, evil. You know, that right?!”

“Well, I’ve fired her so many time that I don’t think it’s a good threat anymore, but it’s seem that she really hates kale, so that might work. Have you found a date for the gala this weekend yet?”

“Oh, I didn’t think of going. I’m a bit busy with the relocation, and I thought that I could babysit Carter for the night.”

“Oooh, no, you are going to the gala, you spend too much time at work or reading on your own, you need to get out more, and if you don’t find someone, I will!”

“You do know, you are acting like you are my mother, right?”

“Well, since my sister left other people to do her job, someone needs do it and you spent too much time with Lex at my place when you two weren’t in boarding school, for to me to not care about you like you were my daughter.”

Hearing that made Lena’s heart swell, she knew that she spent more time at her aunt place than her parent, but hearing Cat say that she was like a daughter to her actually made her fell wanted, something that her mother never managed to do.

“Thanks Cat.”

“No need to thank me for what I fell Lena.” Cat said sad that her niece felt like she had to thank someone because they felt something other than hate for her. Apart from Lex and Cat no one made her fell wanted, Lionel did at first before dying, and most of her girlfriends dated her for her name, and for her mother she never looked at her like she loved her, hell Lillian hardly looked at Lex like that.

“So, how is your brother?”

“Lex is fine, finally to my mother to go to hell, and gave me the company saying that I was more fit to run in it. I still don’t believe him about that.”

“So, what does he do now?”

“He is the head of R&D, it’s weird to give him orders sometime, but he likes it there.”

“Oh, please, Lena you have been giving him order since you could talk, or before, I’m pretty sure he was already doing what you wanted before.”

“Uuumm, maybe”

Kara entered the room to give them their lunch, she was holding Lena’s lunch as if it was Kryptonite. Lena chuckled when she saw Kara, which made her blush. It made her smile that Kara, sunny Danvers, the ray of sunshine of Catco and probably the world, was disgusted by kale and was handling it like it was some sort of radioactive element.

“Honestly Keira, kale is not a bomb” Cat signed at Kara

“With all your respect Miss Grant Kale come from hell.”

Lena burst out laughing, making both Cat and Kara look at her, Kara being redder than her cape. Seeing Lena smile and laugh at what her assistant just said gave Cat an idea for the gala.

“Keira, you are coming to the gala this weekend, right”

“Of course, Miss Grant it’s my job as your assistant to come to the Catco galas.”

“Well you are not going as my assistant anymore, you are going as Lena’s date.”

Kara: “W…wh…what?!”

Lena: “I’m sorry what?!”

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry in advance, I'm not good at anything remotly romantic, so bear with me

** Chapter 2 : **

 

“You heard me, Keira you are not going to be working at the gala, you will go as Lena’s date, and Lena you will go with Keira, and no, you don’t have a choice, either of you. Keira it’s an order and Lena if you don’t go with her, I will ask your mother to find you a date, and knowing her she will find some kind of rich entitled white man. Now I don’t you know what you think about that, but I’m guessing you would prefer to go with Keira.” Miss Grant said to the two women looking at her like she had two heads.

“You wouldn’t ask my mother, would you?”

“Try me.”

“Okay, you win, only if Kara is okay with it.”

The two CEOs looked expectantly at the young blonde.

“Uuh, o…okay” Kara hesitantly said

“Are you sure Kara?” Lena asked

“Y…ye…yeah I’m sure.”

“Well, Keira, you will need another dress, than the one you were planning to be wearing, since you won’t be working. Will you be able to do that? Or do you need help?”

“N…no I it can do myself, Miss Grant”

“Okay, you can go, on your lunch break.”

“Yes, Miss Grant”

“You know, since she is going to be my date, you could use her real name.”

“If it evolves into something more, I might consider it.”

“If it evolves into something more! Aunt Cat I doubt she is interested in me, and what make you think that I’m interested in her.”

“Lena, I have never seen you smile more than when she is the room, and sometime I suspect that you come and see me at my office instead of at the penthouse, just so you can see her.” Cat answered her niece grinning weeing that she was blushing.

“That might be true, but what makes you think that she is interested in me?”

“I’ve never seen more nervous than in front of you, not even in front of me when I’m trying to fire her, or when she babysat Carter the first time. And I know she get flustered easily and she blushes easily but never as much as in front of you.”

“So, she is interested in me. That’s what you’re saying, right?” Lena asked her aunt with hopeful eyes

“Yes, Lena, that’s what I’m saying.”

The rest of the lunch was spent mostly, with Lena smiling at the thought that Kara might be interested in her. Cat was right, she would sometime come to Catco, instead of going to the penthouse when she knew that her aunt was at her house, just to talk (most of the time she didn’t have the courage to actually talk to her, so mostly see her) to her.

Meanwhile Kara flew to the DEO, in panic, to ask her sister for advice on the situation. She really hoped that Alex could find an excuse to not go to the gala, how could she go with Lena, she had been crushing on her since she had first seen her at the office visiting her boss. Which she had just found out that she was her aunt.

She found Alex in her lab, working on something that would help her against kryptonite, knowing that there would be kryptonite in the lab, she knocked on the window. Alex was a bit startle, but when she saw her sister, truly stressed over something she got out of the lab and brought them to her office.

“So, what has so stressed Kara?”

“Miss Grant is forcing me to go to the Catco gala!!”

“Aren’t you already going as her assistant ?!”

“Not anymore!!

“What do you mean?!” Alex was starting to get a bit confused.

“She is making me go as Lena’s date!!!!”

“As in Lena Luthor?”

“Yes”

When she heard her sister’s response, Alex burst out laughing, her sister was panicking because her boss was forcing her to go out with her crush, which also her boss’s niece. She couldn’t tell if Kara was trying to find a way not to go and she was the way, or if she wanted to go but was scared to it, and was oblivious to Lena’s feeling. Honestly, she had only seen them in the same room once, and both had been too scared, but still she could feel the tension between the two and had the need to put them in a room and lock them, until they figured it out.

“And what is the problem, exactly?”

“Alex, stop making fun of me!!! You know how I feel about Lena. How I’m supposed to go to the gala with her?”

“Kara! Calm down, everything is going to be fine, and it’s not like she doesn’t feel the same?”

“What do you mean?!”

“Oh my god Kara! Are you really that oblivious?! Have you seen how she looks at you?!”

“N…no, how does she look at me?”

“Like you are the only person I the room, even when her aunt is in the room, she only sees you.”

“Really!! Wait how do you that she is Miss Grant’s niece?”

“Yes, Kara, and everybody knows that Cat Grant and Lillian Luthor are sisters, do I need to remind you that you work for Cat Grant?”

“Okay, no comments on that. Miss Grant said I need a new dress, can you help me?”

“Yes, I will help you find a dress, and Lena won’t be able to say anything.”

“Okay, see you after work”

“Yeah, see you.”

 

The rest of the day without much happening, except that at the end of the day Lena came back to Catco and went to Kara’s desk.

“Kara, can we talk?”

“Lena! I was actually leaving.”

“Oh, well I’ll see you out.”

“Okay, so what do you want to talk about?”

“I’m sorry about my aunt.”

“So, you don’t want to go with me?” Kara asked with a small voice.

“No, no, I want to go with you, I want to get to know you, I was just scared that you didn’t.”

Kara released a breath that she didn’t know she was holding.

“Me to.”

Lena smiled at the fact that Kara wanted to get to know her.

“What are doing tonight?”

“Oh, my sister is going to help me find a dress.”

“And tomorrow.”

“Nothing normally.”

“Great, would you like to eat dinner with me, to get to know each other?”

“I’d love to.” Lena wants to eat dinner with her, Kara felt like she could faint from that sentence only.

“Great see you tomorrow”

Without thinking Lena left a kiss on Kara’s cheek, then left, leaving Kara whose brain was short-circuiting.  


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3: **

 

Kara was at her flat, with Alex, Maggie and Winn, who had sown dresses once, a bullet proof one, for Kara, just the fun of it (he had seen how Lena looked at her, and did it just in case, but he wasn’t going to tell them that). He actually had sown more than one, and she was trying them on.

“I’ve got to say Winn, you do some beautiful dresses. How come you’re a computer nerd? You could work in fashion.” Alex asked Winn while Kara was trying the third and last dress.

“I like computers more than fashion even though it’s a close call, and I figured it would be easier to get a job as a computer nerd than in fashion, so I kept it as a hobby.” He answered truthfully.

Kara appeared in front of them with the dress on, as soon as she they could fully see her, three let their jaw drop, she was simply beautiful, no breath-taking. The dress made her look like a goddess, and they were sure that Lena would have a hard time keeping her hands of Kara during the gala.

“Uuh, guys please say something!”

“Wow, Kara you are beautiful!” Alex was the first to manage to pick her jaw from the floor.

“Yep, Winn you did a fantastic job on this dress, it is the most beautiful of the three. Kara, you are wearing this one to the gala, no discussion.” Maggie said

“What they said.” Winn managed to say.

“You think?!”

“YES!!” The three said at the same time.

“Little Danvers, if you were this, I can guarantee that Lena will have a hard time focusing on something else, and you will get lucky at the end of the night.” Maggie told her

“O…ok…okay, if you say so.”

 

Meanwhile, at Cat’s penthouse,

“Lena, explain to me why you had delivered new dresses at the penthouse, and you’re trying them out in front of us? I thought you already had a dress for the gala” Carter ask his cousin, Cat and him were sitting in the living room, while Lena was trying on some new dresses and asking for their approval.

“Because your mother, is making go to the gala with my crush, and I want to look the best I can!” She answered.

“You mean Kara?!”

“Wait, you knew too?!”

“Have you seen the two of you in the same room, you would have to be yelling it, to clearer that you have a crush on each other.”

“Yeah, yeah I get it.”

“Lena, you look beautiful in every dress you have tried on? I don’t see why you don’t wear the one you originally were planning too wear.” Cat asked

“Aunt Cat, you are making me go with Kara, so you are not allowed to complain about this. Alright this is the last one, what do you think.”

As soon as they saw her, they lost their words.

“I think that you just short circuited your cousin’s brain, and I’m at lost with words and I’m a journalist!”

“So, this is the one, that is what you’re saying?”

“Yes, Lena that’s what I’m saying, wear this and you will get lucky by the end of the night” Cat said suggestively.

“O…okay”

“Good, now help me get our cousin to bed you really did short circuit his brain.”

“Sorry!!”

“Don’t be sorry to be beautiful, he be okay tomorrow, with a good night of sleep.”

 

The next day, went by slowly for both Kara and Lena, they were waiting for the end of the day, to see each other, the gala was the next day. So, they were counting on the evening to get to know each other before it.

“Hey, you ready to go?” Lena asked Kara when she arrived at her desk.

“Yes, let me ask Miss Grant if she needs anything more and I’m all yours. I mean I’ll be ready, not like all yours in that way, just that I’ll be ready to spent the night with you. Not the whole night, just dinner, yeah dinner.” Kara rambled, starting to blush

Lena chuckled at how nervous Kara was for the night, at least she wasn’t the only one, the difference was that she knew how to hide it.

“Miss Grant, I’m leaving for the night. Do you need anything else?” 

“No, you can go. Have fun with Lena.”

“Let’s go then.” Lena said holding out her arm for Kara to take, which she took.

The dinner went without either managing to make a fool of themselves, they surprised how easily it was for them to talk about personal stuff. Kara talked about how the Danvers gave her a new life, after she was adopted, she even managed to a bit about her life before, without saying that it was Krypton. Lena talked about life as a Luthor, about the fact that she was really close to her aunt Cat, that she and Lex spent most of their vacations when they were kids and teenagers, at Cat’s place instead than in the Luthor mansion where they knew that their fathers wouldn’t be there during the day, and their mother was more susceptible to be violent with them, if not physically with her words, Cat knew about the abuse, but couldn’t do anything because of her mother, apparently she knew something that could hurt her, so she found ways to have them as much as she could at her place. It was always worst with Lena but Lex was also abused. She talked about how Cat was more of a mother for her than Lilian was, about how Lex told their mother to fuck of when their father died and she wanted him to take over the company. They also talk about Clark’s and Lex’s relationship, Lex wife was expecting their first child and Lois was also, so they would apparently spent a lot of time together avoiding their partners, Kara and Lena laughed when they talked about that. Lena was surprised to hear that Kara was Clarks cousin since she had seen him a lot, with him being her brother’s best friend, and had never heard about her. Kara explained that they weren’t really close.

The dinner came to an end, and Lena brought Kara back to her apartment.

“I had a lovely evening, Kara.”

“Me too, it was nice to get to know you.”

“Yeah, I was. So, I guess I will you tomorrow, I will come and pick you up at eight.”

“Okay, thank you for tonight. See you tomorrow.”

Just before Kara entered her building, Lena left a kiss on her cheek, just like the day before. She then turned and got into her car, leaving once again a short circuited brained Kara, standing in from of her building.


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4: **

Today was the day of the Catco gala, both Kara and Lena were nervous they were going to the gala with their crush. They both woke that morning cursing Cat Grant for making them to that.

Cat, she had fun watching both Lena in the morning coming to the penthouse before she left for the office, nervous about the gala, cursing them leaving for work, and then Kara at work y=who was even more clumsy than usual, she even a little pale, she ended up telling her that she didn’t need her for the rest of the day after lunch, making her leaving the office.

“Kara! what are you doing here?! Aren’t you supposed to be at work?!” Alex asked surprised to see her sister at the DEO, at this time without a Supergirl emergency.

“Miss Grant told me she didn’t need me anymore, I think I was much more clumsy than usual today.”

“So, you’re that nervous?”

“Yes, I’m terrified about tonight, how am I my supposed to go to the gala if I can hardly walk without tripping on my own feet.”

“Calm down Kara, everything is going to be fine, you are going to have a great time with Lena, and everything is going to be fine. And please breathe, it might help.”

“How do you know that everything is going to be fine? Aleeex, stop laughing, what if something goes wrong, she is my bosses’ niece, I’m going to get fire. Hey, do you that the DEO can employ me fun time if that happens?”

“Well, we can employ you full time, but that isn’t going to happen everything is going to be fine. And breathe god Kara.”

Kara finally let go of the breath, she didn’t know she was holding, she was still very nervous and opened her mouth to asked if they were any jobs to do for Supergirl, but as if she could read her mind, her sister shut her off before she could say a word and sent her home to get ready for the gala, telling that she would be there to help her in an hour or so. When Kara started to protest, Alex threatened to called their mother and tell her of the situation. Not wanting to have to deal with that right now she relented and went back to her apartment.

 

While that was happening, Jess, Lena’s assistant, was dealing with approximately the same situation with her Boss, Lena. Lena couldn’t concentrate on anything today, Jess had to reschedule most if not all her meetings and appointment, and was trying to calm her down.

“Jess, do you think I can murder my aunt and get away with it?”

“Shouldn’t you be thanking her instead, I mean she did get you a date with Miss Danvers, didn’t she?”

“I really hate when your right! But if it wasn’t for her, I wouldn’t be this stressed out to go the gala. Gala that I didn’t want to go to, in the first place!!”

“Miss Luthor, everything is going to be fine, from what I’ve heard from Miss Grant and Carter, Miss Danvers seem to like you as much as you like her. I don’t see how thing could go wrong with the two of you.”

“Wait, you have been talking to my aunt and little cousin about this?!”

“Yes, they wanted to make sure that you actually go to the gala, and not run of because for stress.”

“Of course, they did! So, you are basically babysitting me until the gala, to make sure that I don’t back out of it?”

“Yes, Miss Luthor.”

“Jess, I think that if you’re going to babysit me, you can call me Lena. And I still think that this a bad idea, I’m going to end up making a fool of myself.”

“Think of it this way, you coming to such mediatised event with a girl like Kara Danvers as your date is sure to greatly bother your mother.”

“That actually gives me comfort, if it doesn’t go well with Kara, at least I will get that out of it.”

“See! Now let’s get you ready for the gala.”

 

“What time is it?!” Kara asked Alex, getting more nervous by the hour.

“7:50, what time is she picking you up?”

“At eight, Oh, my god, Alex! It’s in ten minutes!!”

“Kara! breathe! It’s going to be fine, you are gorgeous, she won’t be capable for keep her eyes off of you and you are going to have a great time.”

“You think?!”

“I know.”

“Yeah, don’t worry little Danvers”

“Thanks Maggie, have a good time tonight, and sorry to have delayed your plan for the night.”

“Don’t worry Kara, I think that she had fun watching you panic.” Alex chuckled

Before Kara could reply to her she heard a knock on the door, she didn’t even need to use her x-ray vison to know that it was Lena at the door. She summoned supergirl’s strength and opened the door, her jaw falling when she saw what Lena was wearing, the dress complimented her curves perfectly, just the right amount of cleavage. Caught in her trance, she didn’t notice that Lena was looking at her just the same way. It was Maggie coughing that took them out of their worlds

“Hey, you look stunning, Kara” Lena managed to get out.

“You, too Lena.”

“Should we go?!”

“Yes! You should have a great night, have fun, and don’t forget to use protection!!” Maggie yelled from behind them, making their face redden as much was possible for a living been.

They quickly made their way to the limo that was waiting for them.

“Sorry, about Maggie, she like to annoy me, sometime.”

“Don’t worry, Jess, my assistant, said almost the same thing to me when I left, well that and stop been nervous.”

“You were nervous about tonight?!”

“Oh, yes, you have no idea how intimidating it is to go to such an event with such a gorgeous, goddess like women like you.”

“I’m not as gorgeous as you”

“Have you seen yourself in the mirror?!”

“Have you?!”

They laughed a bit, the tension breaking between them.”

“Well, we’ll agree to disagree.” Lena said

“Yes, on that subject we will.”

“We’re arriving to the gala, are you ready?!”

“As ready as I’ll ever be, I’m a bit nervous though.”

“Don’t worry I’ll be with you the whole time.”

“You will?!”

“Yes”

The limo can to a stop, Lena got out first, held out her hand for Kara, who took it, and got out, before getting assaulted by the flashes of the cameras.  


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter 5: **

As soon as they got out of the limo, they were assaulted by the flashes, everyone wanted to know who was the young blonde at Lena Luthor’s side.

Kara, felt Lena’s grippe tighten around her holding her tightly, she was thankful that Lena did that, for Kara was ready to run away as soon as they got out.

Lena answered some of the question asked, without giving them Kara’s name, and then managed to get them inside before Kara did a panic attack.

“Thanks for that.”

“For what?”

“For holding me and getting us inside.”

“There’s no need to thank me, you didn’t look very comfortable out there, and to be frank I wasn’t either.”

“You weren’t, but you looked in your element!”

“I grew up in these galas, and events, with the family I am from. Lex and I have been to these things since we were old enough be behave, didn’t have a choice really, mother liked to parade her perfect little family especially after father’s death.”

“No offence, but your mother sounds a little like a bitch.”

“None, taken, and your kind of right.”

 

Cat grant was usually late to these gala, but tonight she had come early to see the entrance of her niece and her assistant together. And she wasn’t disappointed, she knew the moment they arrived, all heads turned towards the entrance. They entered, with Lena holding Kara’s waist, the two girls talking like no one was there, suddenly it seemed as if they were now the centre of the room. It took about 10 minutes for people to start talking about something else than the two.

Slowly Cat made her way to them, watching the way they talked to each other. One thing she was sure of was that they could at least without on threatening to pass out or something like that.

“Lena, Keirah, I see you’ve arrived, I was beginning to think that one, if not both, had fled the country. And can I say, Keira this is quite an upgrade from your usual cloth.”

“Thank you, Miss Grant.”

“No, Aunt Cat I told you I would come and I did. And I’m starting to think that this was actually a good idea” Lena whispered the last part to Cat, who understood why she was saying that.

“Are you now?!” Cat teased her. “There’s a buffet over there you should go before Kara passes out of lack of food.”

“Really where?” Kara asked enthusiastically, before seeing it and dragging Lena, who was trying not to laugh at her dates reaction to food.

 

After some time, the two women, went to have some fresh air.

“So, are you enjoying yourself?” Lena asked her.

“Yeah, I’m happy that I’m here with you, it makes it more bearable.”

“You don’t really like crowds, do you?”

“Not that much, I can be in one, but I much rather be somewhere that isn’t crowed.”

“Yeah, me too, I used to hate these events when mother made us go, there are rarely children, and most of the time you have to play nice with them, even if you don’t like them.”

“So, it’s not much different than with adult?!”

“A bit, but relatively the same. You look stunning by the way tonight, have I told you yet?”

“You have, and you also look stunning. You know when I saw you I thought that I would faint, I’ve honestly have never seen someone so gorgeous than you.”

“Thanks, but have you seen yourself in the mirror?”

“I have, but unless you’re narcissistic, you usually don’t find you look that well, when you look yourself in the mirror.”

“That is quite true”

During their little discussion they had gotten close to one another, a slight movement could make their lips touch.

“Kara?” Lena whispers

“Yes?”

“Can I kiss you?”

“Yes, please.”

When their lips touch, it’s like fireworks. Its’ simple, they each pour all their feeling for the other into. It’s not filled with lust. Lena licks Kara’s lower lip, and Kara parts her lips allowing Lena to slide her tongue inside her mouth. One of Lena’s was on her neck while the other was on her waist. Kara’s were on Lena’s waist. Just as their kiss was escalating, both of their phones rang.

They looked at each other, signed and picked up their phones.

“Clark?” (Kara) “Lex?” (Lena)

“Hey, Kara! Lois is in labour!”; “Lena! Lacey is in labour”

“I’ll be there as fast as I can.” Both of them responded.

“Sorry, to cut this short, Lex’s wife is in labour I have to go.”

“Funny, because that was Clark and Lois is in labour too, I have to go too.”

“Leave it to them, to have their wives go into labour at the same time.”

“Yeah, are they in Metropolis?”

“No, they came here to be close of me and Cat or to be as far away to mother as they could, not sure witch one. What about Clark and Lois?”

“Oh, they came here also, Lois wanted to be close to Lucy, so they rented an apartment and both Martha and Eliza have been staying with them.”

“So, I’m guessing that they are at the hospital.”

“National City General?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, so lest go together. We just need to get Cat, she is going to want to come with us?”

“Okay”

They made their way inside to find Cat, who had also received a call from Lex, and was looking for Lena.

“Hey, Cat you got the call?”

“Yes, lest go.”

“Hey guess what?”

“Lena, you know I don’t like guessing!”

“Lois is in labour too.”

“Leave it to them to have their wives deliver the same day, I should’ve seen that one coming.”

“Said the same thing to Kara.”

They made their way to Cat car, that was already waiting for them, Lucy joining them once she saw Kara with Lena and Cat, who asked her if she wanted to come with, and made their way to the hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay guys, i was trying finish my other fic, so i could consentrat on this one.  
> so here it is  
> hope you like it.

** Chapter 6 **

Ten hours of labour later, Lacey gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, and Lois gave birth to a handsome baby boy.

Lena was currently in Lacey’s room with her brother and her aunt.

“Lex, did you tell mother that your wife was giving birth?” Len asked her brother.

“Uuumm, no, I was going to wait tomorrow to tell her.”

“Didn’t want her reminding you why she thinks that Lacey isn’t good enough for you, while she was giving birth, did you?”

“How DID you guess that Lena, I wonder.” Lex laughed, and Lena joined him.

“Stop saying mean things about your mother you two.” Lacey schooled them, “and Lex you are calling your mother now, and you are telling her that it was your idea not to call her and not mine.”

“Yes, dear” Lex said taking out his phone

“Whipped” Lena coughed

“Shut up.”

“So, how are you Lacey?” Lena asked her sister in law.

“Tired, mostly, happy that she is finally born, afraid of what your mother is going to say next to Lex and then to me, when she learns that Lex didn’t call her to tell her that I was in labour, other than that I’m fine.”

“Don’t worry, about my sister now that you’ve given birth she might be a little nicer to you, and she is going to be happy that she finally has a grandchild, so you’ll probably be safe for a few months, after she yells at Lex for not calling her, of course.” Cat said while holding the baby girl in her arms, and giving her to Lacey.

“Well, you know her best so I’m going to believe you on that one.” Lacey said “Lena do you know if Lois gave birth to a girl or a boy?”

“Yeah, Kara texted me, she gave birth to a healthy baby boy.”

Lex came back in the room, slightly pale, after calling his mother, and getting scolded. But Lillian, had rapidly changed the subject to his wife and his new-born.

“Mom, will be arriving in the afternoon.”

“Great, I’ll be in my office working.” Lena grunted

“Leeena, don’t be like this, I need you here when your mother gets here.” Lacey whined.

“Fine, but if she starts complaining about the way I do my job as CEO of the company, I’m out of here.”

“I think that your mother will be more preoccupied by her first grandchild than your job.” Lacey laughed.

“So, what is her name?” Cat asked.

“Leia Angelina Catherine Luthor.” Lex said while holding his wife. Both Cat and Lena felt the tears come, when they heard that she was named after them. They then laughed when they noticed that she was also named after a Star Wars.

“You named her after princess Leia, didn’t you?” Lena said laughing.

“N…no, what make you say that?” Lacey answered while she and Lex were looking at the sealing, like they hadn’t named their daughter after her.

“Well, at least your mom won’t complain her name starts by an L.” Cat remark.

 

Meanwhile, Kara was in Lois’s room with Lois, Clark, Eliza, and Martha, Alex and Maggie were supposed to come in the afternoon.

Martha was holding the baby boy, while Lois was resting, they all had been taken turns to hold him.

“So, how are you?” Kara asked Lois

“You should ask your cousin, he’s the one that almost fainted.” Lois laughed

“Yeah, but you’re the one that gave birth.” Kara replied.

“I’m fine, tired but fine, Clark on the other hand is a little pale,” Lois smiled looking at her husband.

“Hey, it’s I’ve seen thing I wish I’d never seen.”

“Clark! You’re a super hero, I think that you have seen worst” Eliza remarks.

“Maybe, but I see them it’s not on the women I love!!”

“So, what’s his name?!” Kara asked enthusiastically

“Alexander Jeremiah Jor-el Kent” Lois replied.

“Named after three scientists, I hope he live up to expectation” Martha Laughed and with her the room.

Kara then excused herself, and went to get something to eat. In the hallway she met Lena, who apparently, had the same idea as her.

“So, how’s Lacey?” Kara asked

“Tired, terrified that mother is arriving this afternoon. Lois?”

“Also, tired, but keeps making fun of Clark, so I think she is fine.”

 

The rest of the day went on without much of anything happening, beside Clark going to see Lacey and Lex going to see Lois, and of course Lillian Luthor arriving at the hospital. Thankfully Cat had been right about her, she was a too preoccupied with her first grandchild to say anything mean to Lex and Lena, for now. Lena had to go to L-corp, to settle a crisis, Cat had to go work also (an excuse to avoid her sister) and said she would working a lot the next couple of day but that she would try to come and see Leia, her mother was also coming and she had plans to avoid both her and Lillian as long as she could.

Kara also had to go work, Cat going to work meant that she was going to work also, but she managed to eat lunch with both Lena and Cat so her day wasn’t really ruin, and with Martha and Eliza mothering Lois and Clark and asking Kara and Alex when were they going to have children, well, Alex mostly, since she was the only one of the two that was in a relationship, that they knew of, since she had told nobody about the kiss her and Lena had shared at the gala.

Lena on the other hand had told Carter, who had told Cat, after having held for ten minutes (a record mind you) Cat glare. So, Lena and Kara had to suffer through cat teasing them, Kara had suffered through the shovel talk, given by Cat and she was sure to receive on later from Lex, Lacey, Clark and Lois, who all seemed to adore and protect Lena like their live depended on it, when they had the time. But, looking at Lena, she was sure that it would be all worth it.

Beside they had a date together next Friday, and they would be eating lunch together most of week!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, sorry for the wait, thing have been hectic, at home and school is starting in two week, so it's going to start being difficult to wright and post, i am going to try and post at least once a month.  
> here's the chapter, hope you like it.

** Chapter 7: **

****

The next week went by without much of anything happening, Lillian Luthor had finally yelled at Lex about not calling her earlier, when Lacey went into labour, and of course Lena was somehow to blame for him not telling her.

 The day of Kara and Lena’s date arrived sooner than they thought. They had been kept busy during the week, with work. Lillian was making Lena’s life harder by being at the office with her, questioning everything she did, undermining her at every turn. Kara managed to eat lunch with her when she could get away from her mother, who didn’t miss the chance to tell her that she didn’t approve of Kara as her girlfriend.

Lena picked Kara up around seven at Catco.

“Hey, how are you?” Kara asked when she saw Lena walking to her desk.

“Tired, like I want to strangle my mother, but other than that I’m happy and excited about our date tonight.” Lena said before giving her a light kiss on her lips. “Ready to go?”

“After you.” Kara replied lining in to kiss her girlfriend. Their kiss was quickly got out of hand, having some unresolved sexual tension around each other. Lena manage to pull out, earning a whine from Kara.  

Kara went to tell miss grant that she would be leaving for the day, and once cat saw that she was going on a date with her niece/ daughter, she practically pushed them out of the building herself. Cat was happy for both her assistant and her niece, she was happy because she finally saw a face on both their face that in Lena's case she thought she would never see. 

 

"So Miss Grant seems to like the idea of us together" Kara said to Lena 

"Yeah, that's for sure. She has been giving ideas for date everyday now, and so has Carter. They know you pretty well apparently "

"Well miss Grant is very observant and I think that after three years of working for her, she might have picked up on somethings. As for Carter, I spend a lot of time with him when he comes to the office and Cat is in an important meeting, I was a lot like him when I was a child, so, I guess that I get him"

"Well it's sweet to know you get along with two of the most important persons in my life, I think you'll get along with my brother, but unfortunately there is no hope for my mother"

"Come one, nobody can resist my smile or my pout, not even your mother"

"Oh! Yes she can, and there is a high chance that it would infuriate her more, so if I were you I wouldn't even try with her "

"Nope I'm going to try, everyone deserves a chance. And I think you should get along with most my friends especially Winn and Alex, they are science nerds like you."

"Hey, I'm not a science nerd, that's my brother, I'm the CEO of the company "

"That still makes you a nerd"

"Fine then, I'm your nerd"

"My nerd, I like the sound of that" 

"Me too" 

They leaned in for a light kiss, before Kara's made itself known. 

"I guess we should go eat then" Lena said laughing at Kara, who had turn a shade of red that shouldn't be possible. 

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea"

Lena took Kara's hand as they walked to the Chinese restaurant that Cat had advised her to take Kara to. 

 

When they entered the restaurant, they were brought to a private room with a view of the city. 

 

"I hope you like Chinese"

"I love Chinese, I eat it three time a week more, if your aunt has been more demanding than usual, popstickers are my favourite.”

“Then as much popstickers as you wanted.”

“Really” the smile on Kara’s face was so bright and beautiful that Lena vowed that she would do anything to see that she keeps it as much as possible.

 

By the time they had finished their diner, Lena was seriously jealous of Kara’s ability to eat that much, in the time that it had taken her to eat one meal Kara had eaten at least 75% of what the menu.

 

“Where exactly do you put it all?”

“Fetching your aunt’s coffee, and various errands for her.” Kara answered with a laugh.

“Ah, yes. You know that you are the only one can get every item on those lists, from what I’ve heard.”

“Well, with a bit of good will, you can do anything.”

“Uh, I know for a fact that some of the items, are not available in National City, she just put them there so she has a reason to yell at someone.” Lena said hinting that she knew that Kara was Supergirl. Her being Clark cousin didn’t make it hard to deduce that, since Clark had long told her and Lex his secret. But apparently Kara didn’t know that, and her remark when right over her head.

“She usually doesn’t need a reason to yell at someone.”

“Well, you know my aunt she isn’t exactly consistent.”

 

Later in the night they made their way back to Lena’s penthouse, they were sitting on the couch when Lena received a phone call. She excused herself to Kara and went to some more privet part of her penthouse to take. When she came, she looked exhausted, the little colour she had on her face were gone and she looked ready to cry.

 

“What’s wrong?!”

“That was my Mother, or not, I don’t know anymore.” Tears were threatening to fall now.

“What do you mean? What did she say?”

“I think she knows when I’m happy, she does everything she can to make my life harder. For some reason, she decided to call me, to tell me that people have been lying to me my whole.” The tears now were freely falling on her face.

Kara held Lena in her arms, gently caressing her arms.

“She told me that I’m not her daughter, she told me that now that Lex has a daughter she has no use continuing to lie to me anymore, though I think she just wants to hurt me, she is apparently my aunt and my aunt Cat is my mother. I don’t know if I should believe her, I mean, I always knew that she didn’t love, that she loved my brother more than me, she was always harsh and cold, but I still held on to the fact that she was my mother. Do you think she was saying the truth or is she just trying to hurt me?” That last past was whispered, barely audible.

“I think you should rest, and tomorrow you call your aunt, and ask her about this. She should what this is all about. Was Lillian drunk? On the phone.” Kara told her, softly.

“Yeah, she was. It’s probably something just to hurt me, it wouldn’t be the first time she does that, though usually it’s just to tell me I’m not worthy of my position as CEO.”

“And you did say that Miss Grant was more a mother to you and Lex than Lillian ever was. It could explain that.”

“You right, can we stop talking and just hold each other for a while.”

“Anything you want.”

Lena’s had started calming down, and they just stayed there, on the couch holding each other, until both fell asleep, on it, holding each other.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lillian is a bitch


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know I'm sorry I said that I would update once a month but school got in the way  
> Anyway here's the next chapter

The next morning, Lena woke up in Kara's bed. She must have woken up, sometime in the night and tucked her in bed. Lena could smell bacon, coffee and pancakes cooking. At that smell, specifically coffee, she got up to join Kara in the kitchen.

When she arrived in the kitchen, breakfast was almost finished and Kara was cooking the last of the pancakes, softly singing to herself. Lena gently came behind her and put her arms around her waist.

"Hey, I didn't you could sing" Lena whispered to the blonde, who slightly jumped, not having heard he girlfriend arrived since she was concentrating on making pancakes.

"Hey, how did you sleep? And the don't really sing, I just find it relaxing when I'm cooking" Kara responded.

"Well, you have a beautiful voice, and I slept fantastically, it has been a long time since I've slept this well."

"I glad, you slept well. So what are your plans for the day?" Kara asked.

"First, breakfast, then either call Cat or Lex. I don't really know which, although I'm not really sure if Lex knew since at the the time of my birth he was in boarding school all the time except for the summer, so he probably doesn't know anything. I'm probably going to call Cat or go see her, I don't really know which" Lena said.

"That seems like a conversation better done in person than over the phone."

"Your right, but can we not talk about that please. I want to enjoy this breakfast with you, and this isn't a really enjoyable subject"

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

"Actually, I had a question"

"Okay, ask"

Lena paused, she didn't really seem sure if she was actually going to ask her, after some time she hesitantly asked:

"Would...Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

A thousand sun couldn't have lit the room more than the smile on Kara's face.

" YES!! Of course I'll be your girlfriend!!!"

Lena reached out to Kara pulling her down for a kiss. It was slow, sweet, gentle and it only ended when Kara's stomach made itself known,and they parted laughing.

"Come on let's eat the breakfast you made for us."

Lena arrived at Catco somewhere in the afternoon, having tried to push back the moment when she would have to talk to her aunt(?) Until Kara told her that if Ashe didn't go talk to her, she would carry her to Cat's office herself.

"Hey,Cat? Can I talk to you?" Lena asked with a small voice when she saw her.

When Cat, heard her voice, she knew that there was something wrong, so she stood up and led Lena to the balcony.

"What's going on Lena? I don't think I've seen like this since you came out to me."

"Lillian called me last night, drunk and she Sade somethings to me."

"Oh! Lena what ever she told you, you are an amazing, intelligent, beautiful young woman and nothing she tells you say otherwise." Cat immediately said with a soft voice.

"Oh! For once she didn't attack my brain nor my orientation. No this time, she told me that she isn't my mother."

When Cat heard Lena, her face was désintoxication any color, she just stared at her, lost in her thought. She was afraid of saying the wrong thing.

"What do you want to know?"

"Is it true?"

Cat swallowed.

"Yes"

"Why?"

"When I was fresh out of college and just starting in the world, I got pregnant and gave birth to twins, Adam and you. My mother and sister thought that I was too young and not stable enough to have children, and the fact that I was divorcing from your father, really didn't help. What I didn't know was that, your father, my mother and Lillian had already decided that Adam would stay with your father, and you as the first Grant daughter, it was only normal that you kept in the family and Lillian having a husband and a son they decided that you would be put their care. I didn't know about that before a long time. I face my ex in court for my son and both my mother and sister for my daughter. In the end I lost hope and stopped fighting. I have never regretted any decision more than that day." By the end of the explanation both Cat and Lena were crying.

"So, you are my mother?" Lena asked in between sobs.

"Yes, I am." Cat responded with the same voice.

Cat opened her arms, in which Lena leaned into a hug, and they stayed like that, Cat holding Lena, mother holding daughter.

"Did Lex know?" Lena asked after a while.

"No, he didn't, still doesn't. He was in boarding school for most of the year, safe for two months during the summer, so he assumed that Lillian had gotten a child while he was away."

The fact that Lex didn't know, gave Lena some peace of mind, at least not everyone she knew had lied to her.

They stayed in this position until Cater had arrived from school, and Kara, who wanted to check how everything had gone. They looked up to see the two of them looking at the enterance of the balcony.

Carter approches them, going in for the hug, even though he didn't know what was going on, he knew that they needed.

Kara followed, after Lena beckoned her, and soon Carter was hugging his mother and Lena was in Kara's arms.

Soon, it was getting late and they all had to go home, Cat and Carter left first with Lena Lena promising to talk later. When they were gone, Kara closed the office, picked Lena up, not bothering to think that she was essentially telling Lena that she was supergirl, and flew them to Lena's penthouse.

In all, Kara didn't really care that Lena knew, especially since Clark had recently told her that he had told Lex from the beginning who he was, not wanting to have any secrets from his best friend. This discutions between Kara and him had ended in a fight, because of him constantly telling her she had to keep her identity a secret, which had ended with him apologizing, for that constantly reminding her to keep her identity a secret, but also a reminder that she really needed to trust the person she telling it. And Kara trusted Lena, so without thinking it twice she picked up her tired girlfriend, who didn't react, and flew her to her penthouse.

"So, you're supergirl" Lena asked when they got her appartement, trying to distract herself from her today.

"Yeah, sorry for not telling you sonner, it just felt right to bring you home like this." Kara answered

"Darling, it's fine and I'm glad you did, I really didn't have the courage to walk, and I kind of didn't of already knew that you where supergirl."

"How?!"

"Well, Clark told Lex that he was Superman, you are supergirl."

"Okay, for a moment I thought you where going to say that glasses are not a disguise."

"Weeelll, that too"

"Well, they work for most people."

Lena leaned in, and lightly kissed her lips, before adding.

"Most people don't know both of you."

"True." Kara replied, before kissing her again.

The kissing was emotional, both pouring their feelings into it, before parting so that Lena could breath, their foarhead touching.

"Can you stay tonight? Not for that, just to hold, cuddling."

They fell asleep holding each other.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's chapter nine, hope you like it

** Chapter 9 : **

 

A couple of month later, Lena and Kara were getting ready to go to dinner with the family, minus Lillian (she had a fall out with Lex and hadn’t spoken to each other in over two weeks).  They were excited since it was their first Christmas together and with their new born niece and nephew.

Lena had asked Lex what he knew about her birth, and true to Cat’s statement he didn’t know anything, and just thought that his mother had gotten pregnant when he left for boarding school, and gave birth before he came back from school. Being curious he had asked why she asked, she told him, he then hugged her and told her that no matter what she would be his little sister, Lena ended up crying on his shoulder.

Apparently, this was one of the reason of Lex falling out with Lillian, and something about Lillian wanting to exterminate all aliens on earth, nobody really understood what had happened. And quite frankly Lex wasn’t exactly sure about what Lillian had meant by that, but Kara and Clark were monitoring the situation with Lex and Lena help, trying to decipher weather or not she was serious.

“Hey, Lena! You ready to go?” Kara asked her.

“Yes” she answered while holding out her hand for Kara to take, and they made their way to the car.

Lena was staying at Kara’s apartment, since Lex and Lacey were staying at her place before either going back to Metropolis when they were ready or stay in National City and found a place. The discussion of them staying was still going on, and while Lena was happy to have her brother in the same as her, she felt like he would happier in Metropolis especially since he and Clark were inseparable and he was going back to the big city (since he was superman and this was his city).

“Hey! You okay?” Kara asked her.

“Yeah, sorry I was just thinking about Lex.”

“He’s still thinking about staying here?”

“Yeah, but I don’t really see him living here. Especially since Clark is going back to Metropolis, and they spend most of their time together, when they’re not fight for justice or actually doing their jobs or with they wife, and even in the last case they usually spend their time together. I think that the only moment that they are apart is when they’re in their homes.”

“Yeah, that’s true.”  Kara chuckled. “You could almost think that they were dating each other”

‘I actually thought that for the longest of time, until I met Lacey and Lois.”

They arrived at Lena’s place were the dinner was taking place. When they parked they noticed from the cars that were parked, that except for Lillian they were the last to arrive.

“You think that she will be here?” Kara asked

“Who? Lillian?”

“Yeah.”

“I don’t know. I don’t think so, apparently her last fight between her and Lex ended pretty badly. Come one lest go, if she comes she comes if not we have a nice evening with our family and without her running it for everyone.”

“I like the second option.” Kara said leaning in to give Lena a light kiss before knocking on the door.

“Kara! Lena! You’re here, we were beginning to think you weren’t coming” Maggie said as she opened the door.

“It’s a Christmas dinner Maggie! Did you really think that Kara wouldn’t come” Lena replied laughing as they entered the apartment and said hello to the rest of the family.  

Cat, Martha and Eliza were on the floor playing with the kids and were soon joined by Kara and even though Lena that it wasn’t possible but seeing Kara playing with them, she was quite que that her ovaries just exploded (Maggie had the same reaction when she saw Alex doing the same thing just moments later).

The dinner went well, Lillian didn’t show up, much to the relief of everybody.

“Well, that was a fun night, I had a great time and the kids are so cute.” Kara said as Lena was parking the car.

“Yeah, and you and Alex looked cute when you were playing with them.”

“Don’t lets Alex hear you say that, she will kill you” Kara said laughing, leaning in to kiss her girlfriend. The kiss started gentle and soon became more heated. Kara felt Lena tongue asking for permission, which she granted happily. Hands were roaming onto each other’s body.

“Kara, if we continue we will end having sex in our car” Lena managed to say as Kara was kissing her neck.

Kara understood what she was saying and quickly got out of the car, so did Lena, and they made their way to her apartment, barely able to keep their hands to themselves. As soon as Kara door closed, Lena pushed her onto it, kissing her fiercely, hands under her shirt.

Kara moaned when kissed a certain spot o her neck that Lena new would drive her crazy, her lifted Lena, who put her legs around her waist, and brought them to their bed. When she arrived at the bed Lena had already unbuttoned her and was taken it off, Kara quickly did the same with her shirt and quickly both of them were naked.

Above Lena, Kara paused to look at her.

“What?” Lena asked.

“God, you’re beautiful” Kara answered before kissing her, and making her way down her body.

She stopped at her breast and alternated between her breast until Lena couldn’t take it anymore and pushed her head lower. When Kara arrived between her legs, she took her time, teasing Lena. Each time Lena thought that Kara would end her suffering, Kara proved her wrong, until finally Kara paid attention to her clit. Alternating between sucking and licking before entering her with a finger then two, Kara pleased her like it was her reason of living. She knew exactly what to do so that Lena wouldn’t come.

“Kara…Kara I… need to come” Lena breathed.

“Then come, my love, come” Kara said as she touched just the right spot.

“KARA” Lena yelled as her back arched and her head buried itself in the pillow?

Kara helped her through her orgasm.

“I will repay you as soon, as I can move again, that was truly amazing.” Lena whispered as she was falling asleep.

“Shush, sleep my love, when you wake up you can do anything to me that you want.” Kara whispered back as she too was falling asleep.  


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, i'm so sorry about the wait, but i kind lost my will to wrote this story for while.  
> here's the next chapter

** Chapter 10 : **

Ten month later.

“Kara have you seen my laptop?” Lena asked from across the apartment, they had been living together for couple month, and all had been going well. Lex and Clark had gone back to metropolis, much to the relief of Kara and Lena, having them around was nice but they were kind of overbearing toward the two, and their wives wanted to go back to their home which was in metropolis.

“I think that it’s under the bed in our room” Kara responded, Lena the habit of working in bed and her laptop or tablet would end up under their bed when she was done working.

Lena rushed into their room, as she was late for a meeting at work. “Thanks”, once she had her computer she kissed Kara and left in a hurry. Kara watched her girlfriend leave chuckling, this was a sight she had come to be accustomed to since they had move in together, even before when she would send the night at Lena’s or when Lena would spend the night at her place, Lena was always looking for something, it could be either her laptop (that was what she was usually looking for), but also her contact, her tablet, shoes, keys. That was something that Kara had found surprising in the beginning as at first look Lena seemed like a tidy person always knowing where her stuff is, but while she was a tidy person she almost never knew where her stuff was, and if you left her in a new building you could almost bet your life that she would get lost at some point. That was proven the first week in the new L-corp building, where she had to keep Jess with her during the first week, she could only remember where her office and lab where.

Kara was woken up from her day dreaming by her phone ringing.

“Hey, Alex!”

“Hey, we need you at the DEO!” Alex stated

“Why?!” Kara was surprised, things had been relatively calm these day, she had been fighting less and less aliens, and it had been a long time since someone had wanted to kill her because she was her mother’s daughter.

“Livewire is here and wants to talk to you.”

“You captured her?!”

“No, she came to us and said she needed to talk to you.”

“But, she knows where I live, why didn’t come at my place directly?”

“I don’t know, are you coming?”

“Yeah, I’m coming.”

Kara left as soon as she hung up, flying to the DEO, it was weird that Livewire wanted to see her and went to the DEO to do that. When she wanted to talk to her she usually zapped into Lena’s office or at their home (sometimes catching them in compromising situations). What Alex didn’t know was exactly that, she didn’t know that even Livewire was considered a fugitive, both Kara and Lena had come to become friends with her, often seeing her and discussing with her. Kara especially did that when she had a bad day and Livewire, being somewhat of a villain and a former employee of Catco, came to talk with her, calm her down. Lena and Kara had gotten used to her popping up at random times and random places to talk with them. Which was why she thought it was weird for her do ask to talk to her at the DEO. She debated calling Lena, but she was in an important meeting so decided against it, instead she super speeded to the DEO.

Alex was right there waiting for her, when she landed.

“Hey, where is she?” Kara asked as soon as she was within hearing distance of Alex.

“In the interrogation room.” Alex answered

“Why?”

“She is a fugitive Kara you know that.” Alex replied surprised by her sisters’ reaction.

“But she is not dangerous!” Kara stated

“Uh, Kara is tried to kill you on more than one occasion.”

“But if she wanted to kill me she would not have come here to talk but rather she would have come to y work or my home to attack.” Kara remark, “can you please move her to the conference room, I don’t feel comfortable talking to her in the interrogation room” She said shyly, trying to hide (and falling) the fact that it was because she considered the metahuman to be a friend and wasn’t comfortable having a friend in the interrogation room.

“Kara, do you have something you want to tell me?” Alex asked giving her sister the glare that she knew would make her say almost anything.

“I may or may not be friends with Livewire now.” Kara whispered hoping that she didn’t hear her, but unfortunately for her Alex heard her.

“You’re what? With whom?”

“I’m friend with Livewire” Kara said a little louder

“How did that happen?!” Alex asked surprised by what she was hearing, last she knew was that Livewire hated her sisters’ guts and wanted to kill her, and know Kara was telling her that they were friends.

“Well, since I stopped her from being arrested the last time, she contacted Lena for help controlling her powers, and Lena, being Lena, said yes, she told me and I help both of them with that, since them Livewire has been randomly popping up from time to time, and we have been talking. She often helps when either of us has had a bad day, and we often help her when she has had a bad day.” Kara explained

“Okay, I was not expecting that when I got up tis morning.” Alex signed, “So if you guys are friends why not go to your place if she wanted to talk to you?”

“I don’t know, maybe it’s something she thinks concerns the DEO also.” Kara replied, “So can you bring her up to the conference room.”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

“Great thank you!” Kara squealed hugging her sister.

Kara went up to the conference room, and soon enough Livewire, her sister, Winn and J’onn was there with her.

“So, what do you want to talk about?” J’onn asked Livewire

“It’s about Lillian Luthor.” Livewire stated

“Wait, if this is about Lillian shouldn’t we have Lena here to listen with us?!” Kara asked

“Yeah, but today is her big meeting and I don’t want to interrupt her, she had been working so much for it” Livewire replied, and quickly enough she and Kara started talking about Lena and her meeting, the meta wanting to know if she was a wreck this morning before going.

“So, what about Lillian?!” Winn asked stopping their discussion making them remember that they weren’t alone, turning to see that they were watching them, all of them wondering how they could be so friendly to each-other when Livewire had tried so many times too kill Supergirl and Supergirl had managed to incarcerate her more than once.

“She is making a metahuman army, to destroy the Aliens population on earth and that is not the worst part”

“What is?” Kara asked, not really seeing what was worse than that.

“She is doing that with kids, poisoning their minds so they can grow up hating aliens”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the chapter, sorry for the wait

**Chapter 11 :**

            “She is doing her army with children?! How old are they ?!” Alex asked already panicking at the thought they may have to fight kids in the possibly near future.

            “All ages, some are barely our years olds if not two years, others are teenager whose lives have negatively changes by aliens in some sort of way. In the case of the youngest ones, they were born metahuman, but some of them like the others were made into metahumans by Lillian. But there isn’t only metahumans some of them are bionic, some of their limbs were replace by bionic limbs, and no she didn’t take of their limbs, they lost them in some sort of alien attack.” Livewire explained.

Kara and the others listened horrified to what Livewire was saying to them. Lillian was genetically enhancing children and teenagers, poisoning their minds so they would go and destroy aliens.

“How do you know that?” Alex asked interrupting the long silence there was in the room.

“I was captured by Lillian about two month ago. She thought that I could hate you enough to train an army of kids…”

“Well, she got that wrong!!” scoffed Kara

“Yes, she did, plus who thinks that it’s a good idea to put me around kids, superhuman or not. Anyway, I decided that I would play along to see what exactly was happening there, and fuck I’m glade to have done that, because if not I wouldn’t be here. Kara, they have managed to synthesize stable artificial kryptonite and they are producing it in massive quantity.” Livewire continued explaining, “and the kids are learning to manipulate kryptonite weapons.”

As she heard what her friend was telling them, Kara visibly blanched. Lillian was experimenting on children, some were so young that later they would barely (if not at all) remember why they hate Alien, if not for the only reason than what Lillian would tell them. She knew that they had good reason to hate Alien as they had lost their families to an attack, but that didn’t mean that would turn into bloodthirsty metahumans or bionic-human, which they only goal was to destroy Alien life. But she had to say that at least Lillian is giving new limbs to those who have lost them, this was about the only good thing that she heard.

But Kara was getting confused as to why Lillian was doing this, she couldn’t remember a reason that would make her hate them that much. She would have to ask Lena after Livewire left after dinner tonight.

“The kryptonite might not be a problem, Lena and Lex are working on a suit for me and Kal-el, so as long as they don’t attack before that it shouldn’t be a problem” Kara said, surprising the room as no one knew that the Luthor siblings were in fact working on a cure and a protective suit. “As for the children we have to find them, as soon as possible, we may not be able to help the eldest but we can do something for the young ones, and even the older ones are not beyond saving, it might be harder in regards of their hatred towards Aliens but we can do something. From what I understand, none of them are adults so we might be able to help all of them.” Kara continued, the rest of the room nodding approvingly to what she had just said.

“The young ones won’t be a problem, but as you said the teenagers might be harder but we should still be able to help them.” Alex said knowing that Kara might not be able to do what has to be done to the ones that they can’t save, “For now, we need to fid a way to get them before she has the time to do more damage.”

As Alex finished, Kara looked at the time and realised that she had to go to work, even though Cat knew that she was Supergirl and she had told her where she was, but that didn’t change the fact that she had to go, plus she knew that she had to talk to Lena about this, although she was hoping that Livewire would come with her.

“I have to go to work, Livewire would you come with me when I tell Lena?” Kara asked

“Yeah, Tonight?”

“Yes, I’ll tell Lena, she is cooking.”

Livewire licked her lips knowing that Lena cooks like a chef, and it had been to long since the last time she ate a meal made by Lena, and nodded. Kara said goodbye and left to work.

Her day at work was relatively uneventful both as Kara and Supergirl, she joined Livewire at the DEO, before going home with her friend, to tell her girlfriend that her mother was making an army of superhuman kids.

“Hey, honey, how was your day? Oh, hey Livewire, what brings you here?” Lena asked, when she saw her girlfriend and one of her closest friends, just after kissing Kara.

“Hey, Lena, the day was good, safe for the beginning to today.” Kara answered.

“Which is mainly why I’m here.” Livewire continued.

Lenas’ face blanche as for some sort of reason she knew that it had something to do with her mother.

“Well, if this discussion could wait after dinner, it would be nice” Lena told them with a glare which told them that they better not talk about it before or during dinner, so they just nodded, and decided to tell her when she told them that they could.

Dinner was dragged along for as long as Lena was able to, talking about different things, as she did not want to hear what they had to say about Lillian Luthor. Lena was starting to stop calling her, her mother since she had learned that she was actually Cat daughter, but it was still hard at times and she would still call Lillian her mother, as she had raised her (in some way). The table was cleaned up and she had to ask them what Lillian had done this time.

“So, what do you have to tell me?” Lena signed.

Livewire and Kara looked at each other before they started telling her what she was doing.


End file.
